


Some Much Needed R&R.

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Smut, less filthy than I’m used to lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Couch sex. Fun! LOL!
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Some Much Needed R&R.

‘’We have a couple days off. What do you wanna do with the free time, baby?’’ Roman asked me as we laid on the couch, my head on his lap.

‘’Hmm..’’ I hummed in thought as he carded his fingers through my curls.

‘’You.’’ I finally responded with a shit eating grin on my face. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling wider when his fingers twitched in my hair.

‘’ Me?’’ Roman answered teasingly, smirking at me as I looked up at him. I just nodded and gladly brushed my lips with his as he leaned down closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around him as one of his large hands roamed my body, stroking my thigh and along my ass. I let out a muffled squeak as my ass was squeezed and groped, sending shocks of pleasure straight down between my legs. 

For a good while, we explored each other’s mouths. Our movements quickly grew more and more heated, and brought my hand toward his hair, and let the long, luscious locks loose from the ponytail that constricted them.

Our clothes came next.

And then Roman excused himself to the kitchen, coming back with a bowl with a few ice cubes in it. 

‘’What’s with the ice?’’ I asked him, tilting my head curiously. My stomach fluttered in anticipation as a smirk graced his features. 

‘’I thought we could have some fun with this..try something different.’’ He said with a lazy shrug.

I didn’t get a chance to say anything more before the sharp coldness of the ice cube hit my bare inner thigh.

I swore I would come then and there at the sight of Roman with the ice cube snug between his lips. 

My breath picked up as he trailed the melting ice cube along my body until he finally reached my lips.

Roman and I kissed languidly once again, sharing the ice cube. And then another..and another. Until the coldness of the ice wasnt the only thing making my body quiver in ecstasy. 

‘’Can you please just fuck me?’’ I begged him, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes. 

I didn’t have to wait too long before he slid deep into me, taking my breath away.

We took our time. Our movements were slow and measured, wanting to soak up every last second we had together in the midst of such busy schedules. 

God knows how long we laid there, our bodies writhing in pleasure and the walls of our home drinking in our feverish moans.

We definitely knew what we were doing for the rest of our days off..


End file.
